


Birthday Sex

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: “怎么样，Brian，这是你的生日礼物，我会让你舒服的。”Roger调笑的声音又从他耳边传来。Roger低沉沙哑的声音配合着他自己身体里的振动，Brian觉得自己要是再不做点什么就会死在床上了，但他的手还没来得及朝下伸，就被Roger捉住了手腕。“Bri，”Roger的声音中带上了一丝危险，“如果你不听话，或者偷偷做什么我不允许的事的话，那我可就没法保证今晚能让你过一个美好的生日了。”





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 这其实是很久以前布莱恩梅过生日的时候我写的，但是当时只写了一半。于是我现在终于把剩下的一半补完了，果然学习使人获得写文动力。

“早上好，Bri！”Brian浓密的睫毛扇动了两下，微微睁开眼睛，努力用胳膊肘把自己从床上撑起来，在睡意朦胧的视线里勉强看到了Roger在他床边笑得正灿烂，手里捏着不知道什么东西。这可不寻常，Brian心里暗想，一大清早就见到Roger对你坏笑，那准没好事。

“Bri，”Brian看了一眼床边的时钟，见时间还早，便又打算躺下，刚闭上眼，就感觉Roger那只小得过分的手抚上自己的脸颊，指腹上因为常年打鼓形成的茧划过柔嫩的肌肤，痒得让人有点想笑，Brian的身体一阵战栗。

“Bri，今天是你的生日，记得吗？”Roger俯下身子，嘴唇凑到Brian耳边，低声耳语。温热的呼吸若有若无地喷到Brian耳后那片敏感的皮肤上，这下好了，Brian连心也开始痒痒的了。  
Roger的手离开Brian的脸颊，顺着他的下颌骨慢慢滑到耳垂上，故意轻轻地揪了一下，白皙的手指终于纠缠上了Brian卷曲的黑发。

“看着我，Bri，” Roger开始发号施令，这是Brian最喜欢的环节。在Brian有时间做出任何反应之前，Roger收紧自己的右手，狠狠地拉住了Brian的头发，强迫床上的人看向自己。头皮上隐隐传来的疼痛感却也带来莫名的兴奋，Brian忍不住小声“嘶”了出来。Roger现在离得很近，Brian盯着他蓝色的漂亮眼睛的时候，甚至能感觉到他睫毛扇动造成的细小气流。

“我为你准备了很特别的礼物，”Roger的声音越来越小，Brian几乎都要听不清他在说什么了，但从他的低沉的鼻息里，Brian分明听到了诱惑，他永远无法抗拒的诱惑。Roger蜻蜓点水般吻了一下Brian的右边脸颊，便又把嘴凑到了他的耳边。这次Roger什么也没有说，Brian只听到他越来越急促的呼吸声。

Roger伸出舌头试探地舔了舔Brian的耳垂，温热湿润的感觉让Brian的身体立马绷紧了，一声轻飘飘的呻吟在他还没反应过来的时候就不听话地从他的嘴边溢出来。显然，Brian的大脑还处在刚睡醒的状态，但他的身体此时却像一张拉满了的弓，蓄势待发。Brian恨死了自己身体自然而然的反应，这让他现在就像个无可救药的妓女，大张着双腿等着被操。

不过Roger可爱死了这样的Brian。看着平时他说一句就要回顶十句的乐队朋友现在像只小绵羊一样驯顺地躺在床上，连挣扎都没办法，只能乖乖地任人宰割，Roger恨不等立马爬上床，狠狠地把Brian操到个天昏地暗。

“Brian，你就像个婊子，”Roger把Brian的耳朵整个含进嘴里，用那排洁白小巧的牙齿轻轻地啃咬，在直起身子前又意犹未尽地吮了一口，弄出淫荡的水声来，“睁着眼看着我，Bri，我知道你最喜欢这个。”

Roger直起身子更用力地拉扯Brian的头发，Brian只好把头朝后仰，露出苍白修长的脖颈来。Roger又一次俯下身子，舔舐、啃咬Brian冰凉颈子上一层薄薄的皮肤，Brian不敢违抗Roger的命令，只好用眼睛紧紧盯着Roger那头金色的头发，却没想到正好对上了那排纤长睫毛下Roger亮晶晶的眸子。

没人的眼睛能这么好看，Brian分心了，即使在情欲的笼罩下那双眼睛还是一如既往地清澈、明亮，像一只无辜的小鹿，Brian发誓他甚至能看到那双眼睛里泛着的盈盈的水光。正当Brian这么想这的时候，一只小手悄悄从被子边缘伸了进去，突然涌入的冷空气让Brian意识到有什么事就要发生了。他下意识地伸手去抓Roger的，却感觉Roger更加用力地拉着自己的头发。这是Roger的警告，Brian很清楚，他只好作罢。

Roger的手顺着Brian的腰际滑到他的内裤边缘，从那里伸进去，一路向下，屈起手指，把食指的第二指节抵上了Brian的入口，却再没有其他动作。Brian皱了皱眉头，像只欲求不满的兔子，从嗓底发出抱怨似的闷哼，轻轻摆动胯部，向Roger恳求更多。Roger感觉到了Brian的动作，用刚才抚摸对方脸颊的手支撑自己坐起来，对着Brian露出了他那种标志性的笑容。  
“Brian，看看你，我从没见过像你这么淫荡的人，”Brian先感觉到有什么冰凉的东西碰到自己敏感的皮肤，随后终于是一根细长柔软的东西探进的身体里，他满意地长舒了一口气。但那根手指还没在他身体里停留一秒，就又被Roger抽了回去。

“Bri，我想你应该知道这是什么吧，”Roger从上衣口袋摸出一个小巧的黑色盒子在Brian面前晃了晃。意识到那是什么之后，Brian倒吸了一口凉气——那是个遥控器，是Roger刚刚塞进自己身体里的那个冰凉的小东西的遥控器。Brian瞪大了自己的眼睛，绝望地看向Roger，“Rog，对不起，对不起，我会很听话很乖的，求求你不要这样，等一下就是我的生日派对了，大家都在楼下等我，不要这样好不好，等派对结束了你想怎么样都可以。”Brian紧紧盯着Roger那双现在满是戏谑却又被欲望掩埋的大眼睛，他感觉自己就快要哭出来了。

“Bri，别这样啊，我知道你很喜欢这个，”似乎是为了证明自己的结论，Roger把手滑到Brian的阴茎上，来回撸动了几把，突如其来的动作让Brian呻吟出了声，他下意识地紧紧抓住了Roger的小臂，“看看你，Brian，我从没见过你这么美的人，你不会让我失望的对不对。”

要是在平时，为了证明一个结论，Brian一定会和Roger大吵几十个回合都不止，但现在，被Roger拽着头发，硬得像只发情的猫，Brian知道他无论如何也说不过Roger。更何况，尽管不愿意承认，但只是想想在那么多客人面前做这件事，让Roger完完全全控制着他，Brian就硬得要爆炸了。

“快起来吧，别让大家等急了，”看到Brian不打算和自己争执，Roger满意地笑了。“唔……”正在Brian打算从床上坐起来的时候，他身体里的小东西却偏偏不合时宜地工作起来，Brian怎么也想不明白，Roger到底是怎么正正好好把那么一个小东西不偏不倚地就压在他最敏感的地方的。“Ro……Rog，别这样……”Brian的胸口随着他的喘息剧烈地起伏着，他的整个身体，从胸口到耳根，都泛起了漂亮的粉红色。

“怎么样，Brian，这是你的生日礼物，我会让你舒服的。”Roger调笑的声音又从他耳边传来。Roger低沉沙哑的声音配合着他自己身体里的振动，Brian觉得自己要是再不做点什么就会死在床上了，但他的手还没来得及朝下伸，就被Roger捉住了手腕。

“Bri，”Roger的声音中带上了一丝危险，“如果你不听话，或者偷偷做什么我不允许的事的话，那我可就没法保证今晚能让你过一个美好的生日了。”

Brian几乎已经宕机的大脑终于好不容易有了点思路，他不敢真的惹了Roger不高兴。于是Brian深吸了几口气，努力平复了自己的呼吸，全身颤抖着，凭借仅剩的最后一点力气从床上坐了起来。身体位置的突然变化让他体内的那个小东西和他的接触变得更加紧密，Brian双腿垂在床边，把头埋下去，黑色的卷发挡住了他的表情，只能看见他瘦削的肩膀连同高高凸起的脊椎骨激烈地抖动起来。Brian用两只手紧紧抓住床沿，仿佛把那当成了自己最后一根救命稻草，力道大得连骨节都微微泛白。

Roger本来已经朝门口走去，听到Brian突然急促的呼吸声，便又转过身来，伸手拢起Brian一侧的卷发别到耳后，伸出大拇指温柔地抚摸着为了避免自己发出难堪而被狠命咬在嘴里那片薄薄的下唇，漂亮的眼睛仍然紧盯着Brian。

“记得我说的话Bri，听我的话你才能得到最好的礼物，”Roger手指微微用力，Brian就张开嘴含住它，并且吮吸起来，“就这样Brian，现在看着我。”Roger用其他四根手指托起Brian的下颌，迫使他抬起头来。Brian顺从地把视线往上抬，又一次对上Roger的。Roger咧了咧嘴角露出他标志性的笑容，轻轻把一个没有任何意义的不可能再纯洁的吻印在Brian嘴角，就在最靠近他嘴唇的位置，什么也没说，转身便离开了。

*  
仿佛过了一个世纪，Brian终于收拾妥当出现在众人面前。妥当，当然不是真的妥当，只是胡乱套上一件衣服，一头卷发乱糟糟地披在肩膀上，还有几根粘在满是汗珠的额头上，面色通红，现在连手腕处的皮肤都泛着诱人的浅红色，一层薄薄的汗水在明亮的日光下微微发亮。虽说衣服是从衣柜里随便拎出来的，Brian倒不忘随身挂着自己的吉他。当然，Roger知道这把吉他并不是真的为了给客人表演的，Brian挂着它只不过为了遮挡自己不那么体面的现状。

说是一场派对，实际上也就是几个认识的人小聚一下，所以也不是什么大场合，没必要穿的多隆重。但同时，这也就意味着家里的几个人，虽然不算多，却也都是亲密无间的朋友。Brian从来没觉得这么耻辱过，一边是身体里难以忽视的酥麻感，让他舒服得想要叫出来，他欲求不满的身体却又叫嚣着要求更多，另一边是熟悉得不能再熟悉的朋友，眼睛追随着他的身影，嬉笑着要祝他生日快乐。Brian感觉自己的脸就要烧起来，他真想立马找个橱柜把自己关进去永远不出来。

“Bri，你怎么了，是不是生病了？”天哪，Brian从来没有觉得John的声音这么动听过，但身体里强烈的快感却让他意外地忽略了John声音里那一丝戏谑的意味。“没……我没事……”Brian还是硬着头皮死撑下去，但任凭谁都能看出来，面前这个呼吸急促，面色潮红的年轻人绝对不像是没事的样子，他剧烈起伏的胸脯甚至让人不由得担心他会换气过度，只不过大家永远都不会知道他这样的真正原因。或者只是Brian以为大家不会真正知道。

“那既然没事，就给我们唱首你的新歌吧，反正你连吉他都背上了。”Freddie开口了，尽管他平时和Brian相处融洽，但现在，Brian对天发誓，他想要马上掐死他们自己的主唱。

“对啊，唱一个吧。”Brian猛地抬起头，望向声音传来的方向，Roger正抱着双臂站在那里。Roger声音里的冷漠就像扔进油锅里的冰块，明知道不该这样，Brian却觉得自己更兴奋了。

操，他只能在心里暗骂自己没出息的身体，对Roger的话却丝毫不敢也没有力气反驳。

*  
要是被记录下来，这次的表演绝对是Brian演艺生涯的一个污点，但现在，他可管不了那么多。Brian感觉刚刚随手捡的这条牛仔裤现在正紧紧绷在自己身上，他快要被身体里酥酥麻麻却又使不上力气的那种感觉逼疯了。

“好了，我看Brian今天身体也不太舒服，不如大家先回去吧，晚上我请大家喝酒！”Brian正在懊恼这漫长的一天到底该怎么度过，就听到了身后传来的Freddie的声音。天哪，这大概是他今天听到过的最悦耳的声音了。

*  
送走了朋友，现在房间里只剩下Roger，Freddie，John和Brian四个人了，刚刚松了一口气的Brian突然又紧张了起来。

这间小公寓里的气氛开始有些微妙，室内的气温慢慢上升到了无法忍受的地步，但Brian现在浆糊般的脑子里只想快点把Freddie和John赶走，那样Roger就可以……天哪，想到这个Brian觉得自己更硬了。求求他们快走吧，Brian想，自己真的快忍不住了。

“Bri，亲爱的，”Freddie温暖柔和的声音又一次传来，但这次声音里有点不一样的东西，但Brian不知道是什么不一样了。“我们会让你舒服的。”

操。这下Brian知道那是什么了，是欲望，是赤裸裸的，不加掩饰的，原始的欲望。Brian看到Freddie慢慢朝自己走过来，伸出右手捧住他的脸颊，深深地吻住了他。这是一个非常Freddie的吻，热烈而又温柔，却并没有任何侵略性。他只是轻咬Brian的嘴唇，接着犹豫着稍微把舌头伸进了Brian的口腔里。这太棒了，这感觉太棒了，Brian开始回吻他，唇齿间纠缠发出的水声让这个吻变得更加激烈。不愿意打断这个吻，Freddie抓住Brian的手臂开始逼着他向后退，直到他的小腿后侧碰到了什么东西的边缘，于是顺势把Brian向下按。那是一把椅子，Brian没有挣扎，倒在了椅子上。

两声清脆的金属碰撞声把Brian从这个热情吻中拉了回来。Brian低下头，却看到手腕被一副亮闪闪的银色金属手铐牢牢地固定在了椅子把手上。金属冰得有些瘆人，一小声惊呼无知无觉地从Brian嘴里溢出来。手铐的银色点缀在Brian细长苍白的一双手腕上，随着手腕主人徒劳无功的挣扎发出咔哒咔哒的响声来。

“Bri，你表现得很好。”John的声音从Brian背后略高地方传来，说话带来的温热气息喷在他的头顶，Brian觉得自己全身的汗毛都立起来了。他试图回过头像看清John脸上的表情，下颌传来的一阵钝痛却让他不得不把目光重新投在Freddie那双黑色的眸子上。

“集中注意，Brian May先生，集中注意。”Freddie于是更用力地钳住Brian的下颌，又把他重新拉回早先被突然打断的那个吻里。Brian自然也乐于回应。

“Bri，你知道吗，你是我见到过的最淫荡的人。”Roger现在正蹲在Brian身边，把手放在他被固定得不得动弹的小臂上轻轻抚摸，听着Brian从喉咙深处发出低沉的呻吟。“你就该死的像只发情的兔子，那么敏感。我们甚至都还没有碰过你呢，看看你，都已经这么硬了。”Roger说着，故意用一只手划过Brian的下体，引来对方的一阵颤抖，却又远远不够。

从Roger早上叫醒他，Brian已经这样不上不下了好几个钟头，身体里的快感不断向他袭来，让他没法放松哪怕喘一口气。但这感觉又过于轻微，像化学反应中失败的催化剂，只差一点，却怎么也不能把他推向愉悦的高潮。仿佛是为了得到更多奖励，Brian轻轻摆动自己的臀部，在Freddie的吻中发出断断续续的呻吟。

“你做得很好，Bri，”Freddie终于结束了这个吻，取而代之的是他放在Brian嘴唇上轻轻摩擦的手指，“我们会兑现承诺的，你会非常舒服。”Freddie说着，在Brian右边脸颊上印上了一个轻柔的吻。Brian发出了一声如释重负的喟叹，身体却在听到Freddie的下一句话前又一次绷紧起来。“但是你会听话的，对吧？我们会让你很舒服，但你也会在得到我们的允许后再高潮，对吗，Brian？”

Freddie无辜地眨了眨那双迷人的黑色眼睛，对Brian懊恼的呻吟满意地露出了那对小小的虎牙。

“Bri，你会听话的对吧，你知道不听话的后果，对不对？”John低沉的声音从背后传来，远比Freddie温柔缠绵的声音更有命令性，让Brian不由自主地打了个寒颤。

“是的。”感觉到John修长的手指攀上自己的卷发，Brian却不再敢回头。

“好的。”John的声音变得冷冰冰的，不带一丝感情。

随着拉链的响声和布料的摩擦声，Brian感觉到Roger的带茧的双手握住了自己的阴茎。一个上午无处得到宣泄的欲望突然被满足，Brian惊讶之余不由得倒吸了一口凉气。

Freddie再一次把柔软的嘴唇贴上Brian的，Brian感觉这一切都太过了。

Freddie灵活的舌头探进Brian温热湿润的口腔，John的手指紧紧攥着Brian的卷发，身下的Roger，想也不用想就知道他正跪在地板上，张着那双蓝色的大眼睛看着这一切。

这太过了。Brian的身体已经期待了一个上午，他知道自己现在根本坚持不了多久。终于在Roger把他含进嘴里的时候，Brian忍不住叫出了声。

“Ro- Rog，我，我，”Freddie从那个热烈的吻中和Brian分开来，“我想要……”

“我说过，不可以，”John的声音又冷冷地传过来，“听我们的话，我们才会让你舒服。”

Brian必须承认他喜欢这样被对待，被命令，被要求，那让他觉得安全。

Roger的动作越来越快，Brian一直很喜欢自己这位有灵巧舌头的床伴，但绝不是现在，绝不是他正双手握拳，指节泛白，拼命想要遵守John命令的时候。

“Bri，数到十，”John终于松口，“数到十，然后做你想做的事。”

Freddie现在在舔舐啃咬Brian的脖颈，那种酥麻的感觉让Brian快要疯掉。

“一，”再确认自己张嘴不会发出什么难堪的声音后，Brian终于开口了。

“二，”Brian的声音很低，连趴在他肩头的Freddie都没法听清他到底在说什么。

“大声点，Bri，”John开口，“你知道你可以做到更好的，是不是？”

“Brian，你做得很好，”Freddie把嘴唇凑到Brian耳边呢喃，“但你会听John的话的，对不对。相信我们，我们会让你很舒服的。”

“三，”Brian稍微晃了晃脑袋算是点头。很显然，他快要已经没有多余的力气把这个游戏继续下去了。

“四，”Brian嗓音里的颤抖越来越明显，像是承受着巨大的痛苦，又像是经历着无与伦比的快乐。

“五，”Brian全身的肌肉都绷紧了，双眼紧闭，从他剧烈起伏的胸膛就可以看出他呼吸的急促，“求你，让我……”Brian觉得自己真的坚持不住了。

“你做得很好，看看你现在多美，”John的声音变得温柔起来，语气里也有了温度，“你很棒，今天是你的生日，我们当然要听你的。”John顿了顿，Brian发出了沮丧的闷哼，“再求我们一次。”

“求你，我坚持不住了。我做得很好，我今天一直做得很好。我听了Roger的话，我也会听你的话。求你。”Brian用尽全部的力气让自己说出的句子能被John理解。

“好的，你做得很好，你得到允许了。”John说着把Brian的卷发又攥紧了几分。

几乎在John话音落下的那一瞬间，Brian就射在了Roger的嘴里，浑身颤抖，胸膛剧烈地起伏，终于得到满足的欲望让他不由得叫出了声。

“生日快乐，Brian May，”等到Brian终于平静下来，John一边用钥匙打开锁住他手腕的手铐，一边温柔地说道，仿佛又变回了平日那个寡言少语的贝斯手。

“谢谢，或许这是我经历过的最棒的生日。”


End file.
